The Words That Sasuke Couldn't Say
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: Sakura wants Sasuke to come back to the village, but Sasuke has other ideas. HinaNaru, InoSai, and one other pairing.Please review even if you hate it.


**Okay, yes, I know its a little messed up, I tried to fix it the best I could, and this is the result. Please review, I don't care if you hate it with a firey passion, just review anyways.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto **

**

* * *

**

**The Words That Sasuke Couldn't Say **

By Hammy Uchiha

The blood red sun sank in the quickly darkening sky with alarming speed. Kabuto glanced up from where he crouched in a small dip in the land. Higher up on a small knoll stood a lone figure, watching the steady descent of the crimson orb. Kabuto rolled his eyes, they were wasting their time, there were great deeds to accomplish but _Master_ Sasuke insisted upon watching the sun set. It was actually rather creepy how much the bloody red sun fascinated Sasuke Uchiha.

Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased at how they were using their precious time. This was the night. Soon the village of Konoha would fall. Also, this night was more important for being the night Orochimaru planned to take Sasuke's body. 'Good,' thought Kabuto, he was sick of the young Uchiha hogging all the Snake Master's attention.

Kabuto was about to call out to the young charge he had been assigned to make sure got to where Orochimaru planned to do the body switch on time.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Both Kabuto and Sasuke turned to a figure running out of the nearby forest. Sasuke's face hardened as he recognized the pink haired kunoichi running towards him.

"Sasuke-kun!" she cried climbing up the knoll. "We need your help!" she begged. Sasuke didn't even take the time to consider it.

"No."

"Its Konoha," she panted ignoring his answer. "We're in danger, Orochimaru is attacking, and there are not enough of us!"

Sasuke blinked, unfazed. "No." Kabuto shivered, Sasuke was so ruthless, so… stone hearted. It was almost unnerving; a boy who had grown up in Konoha, refusing to help it in a time of danger.

Sakura's lip quivered. "Why are you doing this?"

Sasuke wasn't even looking at her, and deemed this did not need an answer.

"SASUKE!" She was in his face now, she grabbed a hold of his shirt pulling him, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Orochimaru wants your body and you're just gonna hand it over like this?"

"Yes."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, backing off. Sasuke straightened still looking annoyed. She swallowed. "Sasuke….. I love you, and I won't let you do this to yourself!"

A small, twisted smile crawled its way onto Sasuke's face. "Sakura…. I could never love you. Ever. Hate is the only thing I need to kill Itachi."

Sakura's lip quivered. How could he do this? "Sasuke….!" She came up at him again.

"I've heard enough of you," whispered Sasuke to Sakura, the twisted smile still on his face. He pushed her away, knocking her down the knoll. Looking over his shoulder, he called. "Kabuto, take care of her. She's not worth the effort it would take for me to kill her."

"_Kabuto, take care of her. She's not worth the effort it would take for me to kill her,_" Muttered Kabuto under his breath in a poor imitation of Sasuke. "_My hands are too pretty to get a little dirty killing off a pretty kunoichi._" Kabuto came up the knoll past Sasuke and down the other side. Sakura backed away. "The only reason I'm listening to you, _Master_ Sasuke, is because you're Orochimaru-sama's favorite pawn, understand? Otherwise I wouldn't do your dirty work for you."

"Sasuke-kun?" cried Sakura, in desperation. "Please…"

"Too late, Sakura," growled Kabuto. "There's more evil in him now than good, and you know it." A kunai slid into Kabuto hand. "The end is here Sakura, the end is here."

"Not yet!" yelled Sakura, pulling out a kunai of her own, she dove at Kabuto.

She had no chance.

Kabuto slashed her with his kunai across her stomach. With a cry, Sakura dropped her kunai, stumbling back a few steps. The world was growing hazy. She was going down. The dirt was cold, like the look in Sasuke's eyes. The world darkened further. _"I_ _could never love you. Ever."_

'Naruto, where are you?' wondered Sakura as things were fading out. She heard someone fall to the ground nearby, then arms lifting her. She felt a hand pressing on the wound to stop the bleeding. A small cry escaped her lips. The pain in her heart stung almost worse than the wound. She was dying she could feel it. _"Hate is the only thing I need."_

'Who..?' Too weak to open her eyes, Sakura sank back into the arms. They clung to her, like she might slip away if they loosened. She felt the warmth of skin against her cold cheek as the arms held her.

"Sakura…I'm here," the person whispered. The voice; it was so familiar yet so unfamiliar, torn by pain. She felt a hand at her face. _"…never love you."_  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" came Naruto's distant cry. 'Who..?' thought Sakura faintly if this wasn't Naruto than who was it? The voices were growing further away. The one clinging to her was now shivering, something cold dropped on her face. _"hate."_

"Speak to me Sakura," came a desperate whisper.

"SASUKE YOU'RE SO GOING TO PAY!" was Naruto yell, closer then before. The sniffling boy holding her suddenly gave a start and a faint squeak of pain.

'And now Sasuke's trying to kill this guy' Sakura's thoughts grew further away. 'Kill him, Naruto. Make him hurt like this…' _"I could never love you."_

"Hang in there, please…" _"Ever."_

The cries of the man holding her, the battle cry of Naruto and the clinking of kunai faded away into darkness.

A cool night breeze brought Sakura back to reality. She was too tired to do anything and it was too dark to see anything. Someone had opened a window though which blew a quiet whisper of wind. She was comfortable, but the blanket had slipped down, and she was cold. Nearby she suddenly heard a shivering gasp for air, like someone was crying. She could feel their presence, and hear their raspy sobs.

She shivered again. The breeze was cool but too cool for her liking. Someone pulled up the blanket just then to Sakura's relief, their hand lingering on her cheek. Sakura looked in the darkness, but she could see nothing. Then it drew away and she heard the quiet steps and the rusty cringe of the hospital wing's plush chairs as the person sat back down. The whisper of wind finally lulled her to sleep.

When next she woke with strength to open her eyes, it was to the creak of the door closing. Sakura opened to eyes to a blond in a strapless top, mini skirt with a pair of rollerblades hanging over her shoulder.

"Ino?" whispered Sakura in amazement, she tried to sit up, but the pain in her side leveled her once more.

"Sakura!" cried Ino, turning around from sliding two pink flowers into a vase by the bed. Sakura spotted two white flowers that looked as if they had been the vase first before Ino had gotten there. Ino gripped Sakura's hand in greeting.

"It's so good you're awake!" she said smiling. Sakura returned her smile. "You've had us worried for three days now, billboard brow." Sakura grinned; of course Ino would decide being nice meant calling names.

"Ino...you…porker…" managed Sakura to say. Ino smiled wider, glad to see Sakura was back to her old self.

"I have good news, Sakura. The war's over!"

"Over?"

"Do I hear an echo? Don't talk, the med nin said not to bother you, if they find me here…" Ino made a slashing gesture at her neck. "…it's all over."

"What..?" asked Sakura with a nod at Ino's roller skates. Ino's cheeks reddened.

"Well, I'm going to teach Sai how to roller skate this morning." Sakura started to laugh but a fiery sudden pang in her side stopped her. Ino could hardly skate none the less teach someone else how to.

"When you get better, we can skate down to the mall and go on a shopping spree or something," said Ino.

"Free….time?"

"Oh, yeah. Stupid me, all chunin are on break for a month, so we can recover and get back on our feet. Then we'll do double duties for two weeks while the jounin take a break."

"Fun."

"Yeah…" Ino glanced down at her watch. "Yipe! I'm gonna be late. See ya' later Sakura," said Ino getting up and walking to the door. "Oh yeah all the others wanted me to say hi, I might be by later. Bye, Sakura!" She waved, the door closed and Sakura was alone again.

Sakura wondered how the war had ended_. It must have been Naruto…who…killed Sasuke. _ Vaguely Sakura wondered about it, had Naruto killed Orochimaru as well? Her thoughts faded into darkness.

Sure enough Sakura was awake, when Hinata snuck through the door. Silently she smiled at Sakura and closed the door. Sakura watched as Hinata crept to the window and opened it. Naruto landed on the window sill.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Shh…" said Hinata putting a hand over Naruto's mouth. "W…We're not supposed to be here," she explained.

Naruto nodded sagely, eyes closed. "Those creepy ANBU guys downstairs wouldn't even let me in. So… how're you feelin' Sakura-chan?"

"Better," said Sakura.

"T…That's good," said Hinata with a happy smile.

"Yeah, we were all really worried. And Bushy Brows says 'hi'. He said he was here earlier and you were sleeping." Sakura looked around Hinata and Naruto to the table. There had to be at least six vases of flowers and a wrapped bouquet.

"Looks…like he wasn't the only one," Sakura whispered.

Naruto was still nodding, but seemed at loss for words.

"What happened to…?" Sakura started.

"Neji-niisan?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah Neji, he rescued that Kin girl from the chunin exams," said Naruto. Hinata was grinning.

"She's applying to become a Konoha ninja," she added.

"They're really good for each other…" said Naruto about to laugh.

"…Because they've both got long flowing hair…" giggled Hinata finishing Naruto's sentence.

Sakura giggled even though that's not what she had been talking about.

The door creaked open and there appeared Kakashi's head.

"Well, well, well," he said. "What do we have here?"

"I'm gone!" cried Naruto jumping out the window. Hinata looked around nervously.

"Bye Sakura-chan!" she cried as she followed Naruto out the window, closing it behind them.

Kakashi sighed shaking his head. "It's good to see you feeling better Sakura," he said. Sakura nodded. Kakashi's head backed out and he closed the door.

All alone, Sakura wondered what it was that Hinata and Naruto were trying to hide with the Neji-Kin story, though she didn't doubt it was true. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't figure it out. They had been definitely hiding something though. Quietly the day drew on, and Sakura could hear her friends outside having fun, and she was stuck in a creaky hospital bed. Groaning she weakly rolled over and fell asleep

Sakura had no idea how long she slept but when she woke up the window was open again and outside it smelled of early morning and dew. What she wasn't prepared for was the figure sitting on the window sill with a leg dangling out, looking away. His whole arm was wrapped up, as well as his leg. Her eyes widened.

Horror, then terror gripped her.

"S….Sasuke?" she whispered in fear. He turned and she realized there was something different about him. His sad red-rimmed eyes met her own. Tears crept into her eyes.

"S…Sasuke!"

"Sakura," he whispered. Not caring if it hurt, Sakura pushed herself up to a sitting position. Suddenly it all made sense.

"I…I'm sorry," he said quietly. He looked down. "I…I should be going…"

"No! Wait, you… you were…"

He looked back at her. "I'm not worth your love…" he whispered faintly.

"Sasuke…"

"I'm not worth anything. I want to take back something I said. 'Sakura…. I could never love you, ever, more than I already do. Hate is the only thing I need to kill Itachi, but if it means losing you… hate isn't worth it'"

Sakura eyes grew wider. "Sasuke…" she whispered. He stood up.

"I should be going. I just wanted to tell you… that… Sakura… I…love you."

"Sasuke…I forgave you the moment you said my name."

* * *

**please tell me what you think of it.**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
